winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Pack Part 2
Snap heard howling and sat up. /Wolves! Oh no, where did they come from!?/ Snaggle shuddered. "Coyotes! Run-time, leave Alpha-dog! Go go go!" He dashed outside. Foxes and coyotes followed, abandoning the big black dog. Snap was frightened. Fox Sharp was beckoning her over. "Stay with me! The wolves must want this territory. Follow us!" He too dashed out. Some foxes and coyotes weren't budging, but he was no fool. “Thank the River-Dog! Moon!” Martha called desperately. Moon leapt down the hill and stumbled to a halt in front of her. ' '"Alpha! I'm glad to see you!" Moon hurried over to Martha and licked her muzzle. ' '''One of the wolves, a dark tan-and-brown female with fiery golden eyes, lunged for Cub Spark, but Martha knocked her away. "Stop! She's just a pup!" She growled, standing over the cowering fox. ' 'Moon blinked. "Alpha, why are you defending a fox cub? Who is she?" ' '"She was the Fox Leader's Cub. I suppose they left her behind by mistake, but I won't let her die. She's one of us now." Martha growled, glaring at the slulking female wolf. ' '''"Our agreement is coming to a close. We kept our half, now you keep yours." The grey female stalked over to Moon and Martha. Moon dipped her head. "Of course Alpha. We will share the land and never bother you again. Thank you for your assistance." She said. ' '''The remaining wolves gathered around the huge female and followed her out of the deserted fox camp. ' '"Let's get you back to Bruno. He must be worried sick." Storm yapped, licking Martha's floppy ear. ' '''Bruno stayed in camp. He was told firmly by moon to stay and, despite his anxiousness, knew it was for the best. His legs were weak and he was still very thin. No way he could have made it to the coyotes lair and be much help. He stared at the entrance expectantly. /They'll be back any moment, with Martha and Snap./ He told himself. The rest of the coyotes and foxes fled without helping the leader. Snap was amongst them, not understanding what was going on. Snap was fast, and kept up with the foxes. Fox Sharp was beside her, and Mags was calling for her, directing her to another cave, this time just one large one with no dens and no tunnels. It would make an ideal temporary setup until they found a better one. "What happened?" Snap's voice shook. "Fox Sharp, what happened?" Fox Sharp let out a shudder. "The wolves, Snap. Didn't you hear? They wanted our territory. We can't fight wolves." He looked around. "Where's Fox Quick? Fox Quick!?" A fox stepped forward, a pale orange vixen with gentle golden eyes. "Where is Cub Spark? Where is my daughter?" She cried. ''' '''Fox Sharp raised his head. "Not Cub Spark! Fox Quick was left behind, too. Those brutes will tear him to pieces!" Mags shook her head sadly. "Wolves is cruel, they wants nothing other than theys own stuff. Theys never takes theys own territory. They takes from others." "We can't just leave them!" The vixen growled, turning desperately to her mate. ''' '''Fox Alpha shook her head. "Fox Mother, Theys chose to stay. Theys want be fool, let theys be fools. Youse can go back and face wolves, but that's youse choice, and youse fault if you get dead." Snap was panting, exhausted from the run. "I'm sorry about your brother." She whimpered. Fox Sharp shook his head. "We weren't close. He was arrogant and proud, and I suppose he thought he could face a Pack of wolves. It's like Alpha said, it's his fault." But he didn't look as indifferent as his words were. Fox Alpha approached Snap. "Coyote leader dead. Youse fox-and-coyote Pack hunter now. Mags! Fox Rain! Tangle! You stands guard! Yous too, Fox Sharp." Snap sighed. She missed her cozy nest at home, and the quiet whispering before the hunters fell asleep- Arrow teasing Storm with his tail, Bella chatting with Moon about the upcoming day's hunting plans. Outside she would hear Breeze tidying up camp dutifully. But, Snap knew that if her plan should work, she would see them eventually. /And Martha.../ She opened her eyes with a jolt. /Alpha! She's not here! The wolves... they'll kill her!/ Fox Alpha turned to his mate. "I sorry. We's not risk our lives for one pup. You has more pups. Youse young." Many of the foxes nodded in agreement. One fox, a dark russet vixen named Fox Ivy, raised her voice. "Me is never going back to wolves." Tangle approached the distressed mother. "I lost me's cubsies, too. She's strong, maybe she can escape and finds us." Fox Mother collapsed onto the ground, her body shaking with sobs. "My only cub... lost and alone, surrounded by wolves..." ''' '''Snap licked her paws. She wanted to comfort the mother, but didn't know what to say. If Martha escaped, maybe she would have saved the cub. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but her mind was buzzing with energy, and the stone ground below her was cold and hard. "Fox Alpha." Snap said, gentle nudging Fox Sharp aside to let her approach the fox. "I was wondering if maybe I could try and find some bedding. If I can't sleep on a cushioned nest, my bones will ache and I won't hunt as well." The vixen leader narrowed her eyes and nodded. The crowd of coyotes and foxes followed her out, ears and noses raised in alert for danger. Snap found a mossy rock outside the cave and started to strip it, tearing off large chunks and tossing them into a pile. She thought of Martha and she felt dread make her throat tighten. What would she find once she got back? Would Martha be dead? She thought about the hunt that day, and Martha sticking up for the cub- what had Fox Sharp called her? /Cub Spark, you naughty little vixen!/ Snap remembered the bright ginger fox calling her the same thing. "Fox Sharp, what is a vixen?" Confusion flicked across Fox Sharp's face. "A vixen is what we call a female fox. I assumed you dogs used the same term. What do you call female dogs?" "Just females." Snap cocked her head. "Well." Fox Sharp flicked an ear dismissively. "Now you have a word." Snap sat down and started picking most of the dirt away from the moss. She had never been Omega and was unaccustomed to the task, but she did a passable job. It wasn't a massive pile, but it would be enough. Better than hard stone, she thought. Fox Sharp and Mags helped her carry it back- her own small jaws could not carry much- and she padded inside the den. There were several flat boulders in the den, and deciding it would be more comfortable than the ground, Snap settled onto a smooth rectangular one. She simply clumped the moss onto the flat stone without any method and lay her head between her paws, too tired to tread her ritual sleep-circle for the night. ~''' '''Martha was pacing around the Wild Pack camp, her hackles quivering furiously. “Snap! I thought she was a good and loyal dog! And now look, she’s betrayed us those mangy not dogs! We need to hatch a plan to mark her as a traitor!” Bruno shifted his paws. "Martha. She left with the foxes, as you say. Every Pack member knows of her disgrace. Let us just leave it at that." He found it hard to believe that Snap- wild-born, proud Snap, would run off with a gang of coyotes and foxes. Cub Spark nervously poked her head out from under a pile of leaves. "Martha? Are the wolves gone?" She whimpered. "Oh Cub Spark, there is no need to be frightened. The wolves can't hurt you, not while I'm here." Martha said, nuzzling the little fox kit affectionately. "Though, I do feel strange calling you Cub Spark. How about Tug? That's a good, proper pup name until you get an adult one." ''' '''Tug nodded and licked Martha's enormous muzzle. "I love it. Thank you." She yipped. Martha nodded and turned back to Bruno. "We need to hatch a plan. Moon, I need you to watch Snap from a distance. See what time she goes out to hunt. When she finally hunts alone, you will confront her and scar her hind leg.” "But Alpha, Snap was our packmate only a no-sun ago! I can't just attack her." Moon protested. ' '"Moon, she is a /traitor/. She allied herself with those not-dogs! A traitor must be marked, regardless of our personal feelings." Martha growled, her voice unusually cold and angry. ' '"I- yes Alpha." Moon mumbled, her eyes downturned. /How can I hurt Snap? She's still my friend, no matter who's pack she's in./ Bruno raised his voice. "This isn't about revenge, Moon. This is about marking Snap. Send our fastest dog out to quickly scar her before the fox can harm them. She will be a forever-traitor and everything will be done. No need for cruel grudges and pointless fights." Snap blinked her eyes open at early dawn. She was excited to hunt, remembering the prey scent she'd detected when she was collecting moss. Her stomach grumbled, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since the night before. She turned to Fox Sharp. "Is it time to hunt?" Snap loved hunting, and had decided it was better to hunt for the foxes than to act as Omega to them. Fox Sharp frowned. "I'll ask around. You stay here." Snap noticed Fox Mother sitting alone on a boulder, her eyes glossy and her pelt ragged. She looked miserable. ''' '''Snap thought of something to say. "You know." She started cautiously. "The other dog that was here, she befriended your pup. She felt protective of her- she had strong maternal instincts. So there's a chance she saved her- I mean, Martha wasn't a dog who could be beaten by a few scrawny wolves." She chuckled light-heartedly, though she knew any dog or fox would easily be taken down by one of those savage brutes. "I can only hope." Fox Mother mumbled. She leapt off the rock, and padded away, her tail drooping. ' '''Snap nodded, her eyes narrow. Just then, Fox Sharp came bounding up to her. ' '''"Good news, we're going hunting! Fox Alpha says Fox Rain and Fox Leaf will be joining us." He yelped, his tail swinging. He padded closer and said to her, "You're supposed to hunt alone, but I'm sure we could catch more if it was us both. Just being practical." He shrugged. Snap felt happy, less like a prisoner and more like a free dog. She had her plan- and things were going faster than she had initially thought. Fox Sharp liked her, Fox-Mother was talking to her, and Fox Alpha trusted her enough to let her gather her own bedding with only one coyote watching. She could be with her Pack by the end of this Moon-Dog turn, maybe even sooner! "I smell vole. Over there, under the cherry tree." The tree was alive with pale pink blossoms, not yet cherries but beautiful all the same. Snap turned to Fox Sharp. "You know, we would be able to catch more if it was just us two. Those guards make me feel anxious." She said, glancing at the two foxes. Fox Sharp shook his head. "I have strict orders from Fox Alpha, Snap." "But he wouldn't know. Besides, if you have such sharp eyes, why can't you watch me and hunt?" Snap challenged teasingly. She was pleased to see the fox smile slightly and nod. "Fox Rain, Fox Leaf. You two are to hunt together at the river. Alpha's orders." Snap was not yet planning to escape, only to prove that she could hunt in a small group without watching. Snap ran after the vole, chasing it directly into Fox Sharp's paws. It wasn't massive, but it was fairly fat and a good start. She panted cheerfully at her fox companion. Together the two had caught three decent sized mice and a sizable hare. It was sun-high, and Fox Sharp told her that they should take the prey back before going out again. She was oblivious to the planning happening back home, where the others assumed she was a traitor. Snap padded back, standing beside the fox. She carried the mice, while Fox Sharp carried the rabbit and vole. They padded into camp together. Snap set the prey down. A few foxes came to take the prey, spreading it out amongst themselves. Snap tilted her head. Ever since she was a pup she'd been told that foxes hunted for themselves and never shared. Fox Leaf and Fox Rain had returned as well with a few hefty gophers. Snap couldn't suppress the feeling of pride she felt, seeing the not-dogs eating her prey. She had to admit that she didn't hate hunting for them as much as she thought she would. Of course, she looked forward to her return home. But while she was here, why shouldn't she enjoy herself? /Besides, some foxes make good company./ Snap thought, glancing at Fox Sharp who was bragging about his successful hunt to two other foxes. For the first time since her time at the fox den, Snap felt guilty. She was going to gain their trust, prove her loyalty... only for her to prove she wasn't really loyal. They had been decent to her, and they really could use an extra paw. But she shook herself. /They should learn to hunt their own prey. It's not your problem!/ She scolded herself silently. ~''' '''A quarter moon had passed. Snap swiped her tail on the ground happily. She woke up every day excited for her daily hunt. She didn't always go with Fox Sharp, but more often than not he was at her side, ready to scare the rabbits out of their burrows or chase swift hares. She felt herself becoming more involved in the Pack, and most of the not-dogs accepted her. Her plan was working. Sometimes there were moments when she thought she might be able to slip away, but she told herself to wait. If they caught her running off, she would have to start over. No fox would trust her ever again, and she'd be trapped. Besides... she wanted to stay just a little longer. To make sure everyone had enough food and was fit to hunt for themselves. She wanted them to survive when she was gone. "Pack! Fox Keen has confirmed it, I'm expecting more pups!" Fox Mother announced. "I miss Cub Spark everyday, and I will never forget her, but we must live on." ' '''Snap cocked an ear, clearly interested. "Congratulations." She said, feeling guilt ball up in her once more. ' 'Snap nodded obediently. "Sharp!" She called, feeling a tug of fondness for the male fox. He turned his head. ' '''"Well, vixen, you're certainly growing popular." He said approvingly. Other not-dogs began to notice them spending time together. Once, Growl, sitting with Mags, gave a playful comment. "If it isn't Laili and Majnoon." Which Snap didn't understand, but Fox Sharp nudged him with good-natured annoyance. "Fox Sharp, /who/ are Laili and Majnoon?" Snap was asking. The question had been bothering her since Growl had mentioned the names that morning. They sounded a bit like leashed-dog names. "A coyote tale. Two coyotes- Laili and Majnoon- who were from seperate Packs and fell in love. Generic forbidden love story. Us foxes have a better one." Fox Sharp told her. Snap gasped. "Oh! That Growl! We're not two mushy little coyotes!" She rolled her eyes. "Some creatures never do grow up, do they?" Without warning, Moon appearing from behind a rock. She lunged for Fox Sharp, slamming the red male's head into a rock, knocking him out. The black-and-white Farm Dog leapt onto Snap and pinned her. "Snap, you are a traitor to the Wild Pack." Snap gasped. "Moon! What are you-?" She squirmed fearfully. "/I'm/ a traitor!? You're the one who attacked me!" She squealed, cringing beneath the bigger dog. "I've been sent to give you the traitor's mark. Hold still and it'll be over quicker." Obvious unhappiness showed in Moon's face, but only for a moment. She lowered her head to Snap's foreleg and bit down, breaking through her pelt and drawing blood. ''' '''Snap cried out in pain. "You've gone crazy!" She wailed, backing away. "Moon- you were so kind with your pups... s-so friendly..." She eyed the farm dog fearfully. "You're evil! How dare you!? You'd better leave, o-or else!" Moon stumbled into camp, feeling lightheaded and nauseous. Bruno met her at the entrance. "You scarred the traitor. I can smell her blood on you. You did well, Moon." Bruno said darkly. Obviously he wasn't happy with the decision to scar Snap. "I don't feel so good..." Moon mumbled, collapsing on the ground at Bruno's paws Snap nudged Fox Sharp, who was starting to stir. He let out a groan. "My head... what was that?" Snap whimpered, blood trickling down her leg. "A d-dog... no, not the Wild Pack. This one's crazy. She..." Snap turned her head warily. /Moon is insane. I don't understand... after all we've been through. But I can't tell them she's from my Pack. They might want revenge on all of them./ Snap was concerned about what had happened at camp. What would make such a companionable so savage? /Thorn and Beetle! Oh no, had something happened... something so bad that would turn Moon against her own Packmate?/ Fury surged in Snap's chest. She was only with the foxes to protect the Pack, to save Bruno. How dare Moon call /her/ a traitor? Fox Sharp was now on his feet and sniffing her wound. "What a brute!" He snarled. "That vicious, mange-ridden mongrel had better not step foot here again. Or else she will have /me/ to answer to. Can you walk? There, come on. We'd better get back." Snap was hardly listening to his rambling as she limped back to the cave, preyless and scarred. Snap returned to camp, giving a short explanation for why she had no prey. "A mad stray attacked me." Was all she said, making her way to her rock with the help of Fox Sharp. Snap returned to camp, giving a short explanation for why she had no prey. "A mad stray attacked me." Was all she said, making her way to her rock with the help of Fox Sharp. "Snap!" Fox Mother was horrified to see her mark. "What happened? Was it wolves?" "Some wild dog. I don't know her, and I don't want to." She said harshly. "Any dog who would do that for no reason deserves to be shredded by sharpclaws and devoured by giantfurs." A dark orange male with black ears padded up to her. "Hold still." Fox Keen ordered gruffly. ''' '''Snap winced as Fox Keen nosed her wound. She knew it wouldn't damage her, only leave her with a terrible mark. Snap sighed. "I'm /fine./ It was just a dumb bite. Some lone-dog, I suppose. They can be vicious." She couldn't understand why Moon had done that. After all she had been through, being prisoner in a hostile, unfamiliar not-dog Pack to save the Wild Pack's Beta. She was still shaking, Snap realized. Such betrayal from one of her closest friends. Snap sniffed her injured leg. She would be able to hunt in a day or two, she knew. The scar was not meant to permanently harm her, only to mark her forever. /Why did Moon, of all dogs, do this?/ She thought miserably, licking the gash again. It was not the worst injury she'd felt, but it still throbbed. Fox Mist wandered around, twitching her ears and thinking to herself. /Why dose these world be so harsh?/ "Tangle lost herse cubs." She muttered. "Fox-Mother lost herse cubs too." Snap pricked her ears, hearing the fox. She was still sprawled out on her rock, her leg outstretched to let the would heal properly. "Lots of foxes and dogs lose their pups." She commented. "Especially wild creatures. That's one advantage leashed-dogs have." The hunter thought about the Longpaw pets- leash-clad, clean, shiny fur, plump bellies. ''' '''Fox Mist looked up, and cautiously trotted toward Snap and sat next to her, swishing her bushy russet tail. Snap sighed. "I'm annoyed that I couldn't stop that dog. She hurt Fox Sharp and I can't hunt until the wound is closed." She was careful not to say Moon's name. "Do not worry snappy-dog. We foxes protect you. Youse one of us now." Fox Mist said. ''' '''Fox Sharp made his way over to Snap, carrying a squirrel. "I caught this just for you." He informed her, blinking sympathetically. "Sharp, you told me that you foxes have good stories. Can you tell me one? I'm so bored." Snap grunted. "Well." Fox Sharp started, a little uncomfortably. "There's the story of Fox Frost and Fox Flower." Snap pricked her ears, listening. "Go on." "Fox Frost was a part of a Pack called the Meadow Pack. Their rivals were the Woods Pack, who lived under trees. Fox Flower, a smart, pretty vixen, lived in the Woods Pack, of course. Fox Frost was a proud hunter, one of the best in his Pack, and was expected to become Alpha that same year. Fox Flower was the Woods Pack's beauty, and had the attention of many male foxes. But she was also smart and a keen hunter." Fox Sharp started. Snap listened intently. "The two Fox Alphas held a strong grudge that had lasted many generations. And both of them knew of this rivalry. However, Fox Frost began watching Fox Flower from a distance, and she had noticed his as well. Then one day during a horrible lightning storm, Fox Flower was separated from her Pack and ran into the male fox. At first she was aggravated, but they bonded over their love for the river and the season of Tree Flower." Fox Mist walked along the forest floor, sniffing for scents. Near the area where Snap and Fox Sharp had been attacked by the lone-dog, she scented something. "Fox Sharp!" She yapped. That black and white dog from the dogses pack is scented here, with youse and Snap's scents! That means Snap lied abouts that lone-dog!" She yelped as she bounded back into camp. ''' '''Fox Sharp looked up. "Sorry Snap, gotta go. I'll finish later." He followed Fox Mother out. Fox Mother was calling for her packmate, sounding distressed. "Fox Mist? Answer me! Is everything alright?" She howled anxiously. Snap rested her head on her paws. She wished she could be more help. She didn't want any harm to come to the foxes- not the ones that she liked, anyway. Besides, she wanted to hear the rest of Fox Sharp's story. ''' '''Fox Mist rushed toward Fox Mother, panting. "Fox Mist was searching for dogses like youse tolds me to, ands in a clearing, there was the scent of Snap and Fox Sharp when they were attacked by the lone dog. There was no scent of any dog but that black and white one from the pack. Snap lied!" She barked. Fox Alpha emerged from his den, hearing the commotion, and ran out to find Fox Mist. "/What?/ Ones of hers packmates? She /lied!/" He snarled. "Foxes, you back to camp!" Fox Mist burst into the den, glaring at Snap. "We trusted you! You just another of those nasty dogses, liars, traitors, and killers!" She howled. Snap look confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" She whimpered, crouching down. "I haven't... I mean, I haven't lied /that bad./ I..." "Youse claimed a lone-dog attacked you and Fox Sharp! It was another of yourse cohorts. You put Fox Sharp's life in danger!" She stood next to him protectively. "No! I'm loyal, I promise. I only lied because I d-did not want her to be killed. She's gone insane, there's no way she's apart of my Pack anymore. I didn't know what she was talking about." Snap sputtered. "I'm loyal! I promise!" Her eyes were desperate. Fox Sharp was watching her, his eyes dark with disapproval and disappointment. Fox Mist stood next to him, her bushy russet tail bristling. "Youse a traitor! I thought youse was my friend!" "I didn't! I wouldn't! I just didn't want my Pack-" She broke off. "I mean, I didn't want /that/ Pack, to be blamed for what Moon did. I don't know what happened with the wolves, and I would /never/ kill a pup! I liked your other pup, Fox Mother- Cub Spark. I did." "No!" Fox Sharp yelped. "I know she's not involved with the wolves. How could she be!? /I/ was watching her the whole time, and she /was/ scared. And why would she be injured by her former Packmate if they thought she was loyal? She wanted to protect her Pack. I would've done the same." Fox Sharp blurted out. "I was the one who was hurt, and I lost my brother. I think I should have a say in this." Fox Mother flicked a white ear at Snap. "We will dicuss this later. I want someone to guard her at /all/ times." She stalked away, followed by Fox Alpha. Snap whimpered. "Fox Sharp?" She asked hopefully. He didn't respond. "Thank you for standing up to me." "Well, I shouldn't have." Sharp said in a stinging, almost hissing way. "You /lied,/ Snap. To me, and to Fox Mother, and her pups. Even if it was one lie- you could be lying about more, too. You're just sneaky like that." He turned away deliberately. "I was trying to save those other dogs!" Snap said defiantly. "If you can't understand that- that I don't want my innocent former Packmates to be killed because of /me,/ then... you can go jump into the river, for all I care!" Fox Sharp turned his head to her. "Why should you care? It's not your Pack anymore." But she saw his eyes soften. "Because I'm loyal, and loyalty doesn't end because I am in another Pack. They raised me since puphood, and I owe them at least this much." Snap turned away. "I don't see why I'm blamed for not being able to cut my ties to that Pack so soon. That's not how a /dog/ behaves, and you can't say thing that will change it." "Then go join your dogse pack. You caused enough chaos today. Fox Mother must rest and be calm, youse is causing her stress, which isn't good for the cubs." Fox Mist snapped. "I can't go back to the dogs! Not now, that I'm loyal to this Pack. They'll want me dead." It was like Snap was realizing it for the first time, how bad it must look from the Pack's point of view. /They must have sent Moon.../ Her stomach churned. Fox Sharp lowered his head and approached Fox Alpha. "She's right, you know, about dogs and foxes being different. I've spent enough time with her to know. They get attached to certain things, and they can't let go so quickly. It was bad that she lied, but... maybe she deserves a second chance." Fox Alpha seemed to be considering this. "Back to the den. We discuss this there. You, Fox Mother! Youse needs rest." Snap made her decision. She had to regain her loyalty here, and was prepared to spend many moons doing so. She could not leave, not after this. /This Wild Pack thinks I'm a traitor. So be it. I can be loyal here, where I'm needed!/ She was determined to make it up to these not-dogs, especially Fox Mother, Fox Sharp and Fox Mist. Snap sighed, missing just a few days, before her attack. Hunting with Fox Sharp, happy as could be. /I'm happy here! Or, I was./ She felt conflicted. /I was happy at the Wild Pack, too. But I've never felt so.../ She remembered Fox Mother's concern over her wound, the foxes and coyotes crying out angrily. She had never thought she would feel this way over such not-dogs, but here she was. And she didn't hate herself for it, either. The tan chase-dog raised her head. "Fox Mother! Oh, oh..." She stood up anxiously. "I can- I can get some water! I'm faster than most foxes. Of course, with the guards." Snap stared at Fox Alpha. "Go! Quickly!" Fox Alpha barked. ''' '''Snap grabbed moss from her own bed- a very hefty chunk- and dashed outside, Fox Sharp following. Quickly she searched for a puddle- had they all evaporated in this heat? No! Snap galloped forward, dropping the moss in a drying puddle. "Back to camp! Help me carry this! I want to see Fox Mother's pups, and I wanna see them /alive./" Fox Sharp grabbed half of the soaked moss and ran back to camp. After several intense, long moments, five small fox pups had been born. They lay against their mother's belly, shivering and letting out tiny squeaks. ''' '''Snap gazed down at the pups and the tired mother. "They're alive. And they're beautiful." She'd never seen newborn fox pups before, and they were cuter than dog pups "They're so small, though! Fox Alpha, Fox Mother need food. Please, let me hunt for them. At least just this once." Snap looked hopefully at the male Alpha fox. "Fox - Mist, go with Snap and find some food." He barked. Snap's tail wagged. "You know, if we hunt together, we could catch a deer." She suggested. Fox Sharp let out a grunt. "Don't think you're forgiven. This is only for the cubs." Yes, Fox Alpha." Fox Mist walked beside Fox Keen, keeping wary eyes on Snap. She scented a rabbit, and pounced on it, dragging it across the grass and banging it on a rock to make sure it was dead. Fox Sharp, Fox Keen and Snap had caught a young deer- not a calf, but not full grown either. That with Mist's rabbit, everyone would have a full belly tonight. Together they dragged the deer and rabbit back to camp. Snap was happy, and excited to hear what Fox Mother would name her pups. "What are their names?" Snap asked eagerly. "Have you picked them out?" "Fox Brave, Fox Gem, Fox Spirit, Fox Flower, and Fox Snap." She mumbled. "Fox Snap!" Snap gasped. "I thought you didn't want to..." Her tail wagged. Perhaps her mistakes had been forgiven. But when she glanced at Fox Sharp, he looked away. /I didn't get to finish his story./ She could've asked another fox, but... she wanted to hear Sharp tell it to her. Fox Sharp was approaching Snap. "Well." He said. His voice wasn't friendly, but it wasn't rude either. "The pups are born and we have deer. Since we caught so much, we won't have to go out again until tomorrow after sun-high. Alpha's orders." Snap glanced at the ground. "You didn't get to finish your story." "My what? Snap, you're not a pup. You don't need stories." Sharp's voice had a hint of playfulness in it. Bruno headed over to Moon's den. "Do you need anything?" He asked attentively. "No." Moon whined. "I just... feel so guilty about what I did to Snap. She was my friend, and I hurt her. Why would Martha make me do it?" "Because you're her top hunter, and you would be able to subdue her. Also, you're quick and your eyes are keen." Bruno said. "Moon, the fact that you feel guilty shows how good of a dog you are. A bad dog is a dog that would do that and sleep like a pup afterwords. Don't catch yourself hung up on this. It's better to leave it in the past." "That didn't stop you this morning, you dolt!" Snap swiped at his nose half-heartedly. Sharp grunted. "You aren't hurting now." Snap tapped her tail on the stone ground. "How 'bout this. You finish the story, and I catch more of those deer." She was pleased to see Fox Sharp smile a little. "You drive a hard bargain." "Do we have a deal?" Snap yapped, her tail swiping the ground. Fox Sharp was reluctant. "I suppose. But you'd better catch some fine prey tomorrow." "So. Fox Frost and Fox Flower began to meet whenever they could, and began a close relationship. They were surprised at how similar they were, coming from rival Packs. But one day Fox Wasp from the Woods Pack began to notice. He was an older fox starting to get gray hairs, and he wanted Fox Flower for himself. He planned to kill Fox Frost. He wasn't interested in the rules they were breaking, only what impacted him." "Packmates! I need your attention for a moment." The two turned their heads, stopping to listen to Fox Mother. "We simply aren't safe here anymore. We must move, and I need foxes who can carry the pups." Fox Mother announced. "I can carry one!" Snap volunteered. "I mean, if you want." She paused, and hesitated for a moment. At last, she nodded. "Very well. You may take Fox Gem. ' '"I can, too." Tangle said. Fox Ivy and Fox Sharp also offered. "Alright, Tangle take Fox Snap, Ivy take Fox Brave, and Fox Sharp take Fox Flower." Snap was very happy that she was trusted with carrying the pup. She wasn't the biggest dog and was smaller than most foxes, but she would manage. "Fox Spirit is the most delicate of the pups, i need someone who will be careful" She said. Snarl approached, grinning. "I is be very careful. Bigger than foxes, youse sees. Keeps cub /very/ safe." "Alright. Everyone prepare to move out tomorrow. We will leave when light comes. " She said "Get some sleep, you'll all need it." Snap nuzzled into her bed. Fox Sharp was heading to his own nest. The story could wait for tomorrow, Snap thought. Something to do while they traveled. "Snap, a moment please." Fox Mother called. Snap got up and walked over to Fox Mother nervously. "What is it?" "We will be going far away from here, so this is your chance. You can return to your dog pack, or stay with us. You can sleep on it if you like." Fox Mother said, curling her bushy tail around her sleeping pups. ''' '''Snap was stunned. She could /leave?/ Just like that? Only a few weeks ago she would've given a leg to return to her Pack. But now, while they probably think she's a traitor? They sent Moon to scar her! They would never trust her. And she had promised to prove herself loyal to the foxes. She promised to carry Fox Gem to the new territory. What would Fox Mother think if she just left? Or Fox Sharp and Fox Mist? Snap slumped over in her nest. It pained her to admit it, but she knew the Wild Pack didn't want her anymore. And after all she'd done for them! How could they believe she was a traitor? Category:Parts Category:Wild Pack Parts